


Stop Ignoring Me

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Liam needs to study, M/M, Mention of sex, Pre-smut, Sort Of, Sweet, Texting, Theo is a little shit that needs attention, Thiam, but Theo has none of that, i think it’s kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Liam has to study and ignores Theo’s texts but when he eventually answers it all goes down.





	Stop Ignoring Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a screem shot on Pinterest.

Liam was screwed. It was an exams season and he didn’t leave his room except for school, his phone on a constant mute as he occasionally texted back to Theo. Last thing he needed was a distraction while he tried to keep himself up and go through it without panicking, mind focused all the time. Fortunately for him it was Thursday, a day before the last exam, so soon it will all be over.  
The beta was now sitting on his bed, drowning in biology notes when his phone vibrated. Of course Liam ignored it trying to focus on human anatomy. There was a silence for another hour when the device vibrated again.  
“Who the hell is that and are they out of their mind?” Liam mumbled to himself as he eventually reached out for his phone and unlocked it.  
There were plenty of messages from Theo, because who else would be that stupid to disturb him, so he opened the chat and swiped through them till he reached the last two.

5.20 p.m.  
‘Hi’

6.20 p.m.  
‘I’m horny’

Liam shook his head. He knew he should let Theo distract him but he just couldn’t not to text back. 

‘Hey! Why? Do you want me to help you with that? ;)’

He knew that wasn’t the brightest response but his mind was running on 2 hours of sleep and lots of caffeine from RedBull’s. Even though it was awful he didn’t have to wait long for the answer.

‘You ignore my texts for 24 hours but reply to “I’m horny” in 1.34 seconds’

Okay, maybe Theo was right but it wasn’t what it looked like. Liam was busy, okay?

‘This is called entrapment and it’s illegal.’

He hit sent. He thought he won that one but he was really wrong.

‘You know what also is illegal? Ignoring your boyfriend.’

Liam laughed.

‘I’m pretty sure it’s not.’ 

‘Well, it should be.’ 

‘Okay, Theo what do you really want? You know I have to study.’ 

Liam could almost hear a loud sigh. 

‘You were studying for past few weeks. I want sex Liam. Now.’

That wasn’t the worst idea... NO! Liam has to study. 

‘My parents are home.’

He lied. 

‘No they’re not. They left for vacations yesterday. For two weeks. AND YOU HADN’T INVITE ME OVER.’

Theo was impossible. 

‘I wanted to but after last exam. I don’t need to be distracted every time I try to learn something.’

Liam explained. 

‘Am I distracting you, little wolf?’

‘Maybe... Now stop texting me. You can come over tomorrow.’ 

After that there was no response for the next fifty minutes and Liam really thought Theo realized that beta was busy. Until he heard knocking followed by a buzz of his phone.  
“What the...” he mumbled as he looked at the simple message.

‘Let me in.’ 

“Really?” He sighed as he got up from his bed, only in sweatpants because of the heat of his body he didn’t wear shirts around the house too often, and ran downstairs to open the door and let that stupid chimera in.  
“You couldn’t wait till tomorrow, could you?” Liam sighed as Theo took of his shoes and smiled before kissing the younger.  
“Not really.” He smirked. “You know that this lack of clothes doesn’t help right?”  
“Oh, shut up.” Beta rolled his eyes. “I mean for real. I really need to pass that test.”  
“Maybe we can study together then?” Theo offered when he realized how done the beta really was.  
“Sure.” Liam smiled leading the other upstairs.  
Truth to be told they haven’t done much studying that night.


End file.
